Love and Spirits
by MewMewCloud
Summary: Luchia has started to have nightmares about her mother, she becomes scared, plus it becomes more tense when Kaito asks her to marry him, what will she do, PLEASE REVIEW
1. 2 shocks in one day

I could feel the sea spinning in my head, even though I was on land I was somehow feeling a little sea sick, and I'm not saying home sick. I was just sitting there by the table as Seira kept asking me questions, I was sick of this so I closed my eyes, "SHUT UP" I shouted. I opened my eyes and all I could see was pitch black, where did everyone go? "Luchia" I silent whisper called, I was scared now, "Luchia" it said again. Suddenly a bright like flashed making me close my eyes so tight, I opened my eyes when the brightness vanished. There in front of me, like a movie, was a great battle, blood had been spit, I knew instantly that the battle had taken place underwater, taking from the mermaids. It was horrible, I wanted it to stop, until I noticed someone, someone special, someone that looked a lot like me, it was my mother. I could see her fight for her life and everyone else's, she was there when everyone around her was dead, she fort the final battle against an unknown foe. "Come on, you can do it" I shouted, she fort bravely until the moment when she was stabled through the heart. "Luchia, I love you" she said as her eyes started to close, she was dead, I froze for a minute as I began to shake, "NNNNNNOOOOOOO...OOOOOO", I woke up in my bed screaming, it was only a dream, I heard for steps running down the hall, someone smashed through the door, "Luchia, are you alright", it was Hippo in his human form. I could feel the sadness in me, he was me begin to cry and he ran to me hugging me. It was one of the worst night of my life.

XXXXX

I woke up again, this time there was no bad dream, I got changed and went down to breakfast, as I came down everyone was staring at me with Hippo in the middle looking like he was half way through a story. "Hippo, you didn't" I ran to him with my hands ready to choke him, I grabbed his neck, "what did you tell them" I shouted.

"Luchia, Hippo was only telling us who screamed last night and why, we know it was you and we know it was because of a bad dream but mermaids like yourself aren't meant to have that bad dreams. Please we want to help you, tell us" said Nikora. I slowly put Hippo down depressed,

"I had a dream...about my mother" I said, the whole room gasped,

"What happened in the dream?" asked Coco,

"It started off with Seira asking questions and being annoying" the whole room looked at Seira how pulled a stubborn face. "I shouted shout up and then it went silent and black, until a bright light flashed which revealed a battle, lives had been lost and I was scared, until I saw someone who looked a lot like me, it was my mother. I could see that she was fighting for her life and everyone else's, I saw her at the final battle against and unknown figure and I saw her being stabbed in the heart" the whole room were terrifyied, " but that's not all, the last words she said was Luchia I love you", the whole room went silent as I finished my story.

"I think we should tell Aqua Regina" said Lina, we all nodded, but I was confused, it was only a dream, "We can try and contact her tonight". When everyone was finished we all heard a knock at the door, Hanon ran to answer it and she found Kaito standing there. "Hi, Luchia home" he said, I ran to the door and pushed Hanon away,

"Hi Kaito, this was unexpected, is anything wrong?" I wondered

"Not at all, but can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Um, sure", we headed out and walked along the beach, I was starting to worry, Kaito wasn't saying anything, when he said that there was nothing wrong was he lying.

"Luchia, I've been thinking" as he cut in thought the silence, "and I know you might say no but please think about this, I have thought about this a lot lately but I just didn't know how to say it but here goes" he stopped and turned to me, he began to go on to his knee, Oh My God. "Luchia, will you marry me". I froze like a statue and began to think in my head.


	2. I forbid it

I think I've been frozen for almost 5 minutes now, but still Kaito said nothing he was being patient with the decision i had to make, me marry. To be honest I never expected to marry, I though I would become queen on my own, "Um, well, that is a difficult one" as I came out of my frozen state, "...Yes", I could see the look on Kaito's face, he started to laugh and before I knew it he was picking me up and spinning me are, we both laughed together with joy. He set me on my feet and kissed me, you know like a proper snog, "YES" we both heard from the distance, we both looked the way of the Pearl Piari, on the balcony was everyone cheering, "GET LOST" I shouted with a smile. It was very funny and everyone was so happy that I got the man of my dreams, he continued to kiss me in front of everyone else, which was quite embarrassing but I didn't mind, as long as I was with Kaito everything was perfect. He finished kissing me and we went back together, everyone was cheering for us, "Hey, Kaito, you take care of her" said Hanon, "or you have me to answer to", we all laughed,

"I promise with my life that I will protect her". Kaito, you are so sweet, I can't believe that I am getting married to a guy like him. "Ok, done with the threatening part" said Hanon, "anyway, so when's the wedding", everyone looked at Kaito as he was the one who actually proposed, he should know these things.

"Well I was thinking it could be in 2 weeks" said Kaito, 2 weeks, so soon, what was the rush, I wasn't going anywhere but I didn't care, it means I shall be his soon. Everyone was so excited, all the other mermaid princess asked me if they could all be my bridesmaids, wow, imagine 6 girls crushing you and begging, well Lina didn't, she just asked nicely, yeah she's the nice one. It started to become frantic as I just remembered my dream from last night, who could I go on like this, with my wedding coming up and bad dreams against god know who and god knows where. Everyone kept on taking about our engagement for the rest of the night, even Nagisa and Masahiro came to congratulate us and wish us luck, they both already knew what we were, Aqua Regina gave them permission and they were both fine dating a mermaid, they both actually found it cool and said that they were so lucky to have a girl like them, they wanted to be with them forever so now they are mermaids aswell, well mermans. Finally we all went to sleep and we could wake up tomorrow feeling fresh to taking about the wedding some more. I though to my self that with all the plans everyone has forgotten about my dream.

XXXXX

"Luchia...Luchia", I was in the darkness again, a bright light flashed brighter than the last, when it vanished I was the women that looked so much like me. "Mother", she nodded,

"It is nice to finally meet you in grown up form Luchia, oh I am so sorry my name is Luchera" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"What was with the nightmare the night before" I said,

"That was my past and how I died, to tell the truth, all of your mermaid friends mothers died in that battle, I was left on my own to die" she began to become depressed.

"Who were you fighting?",

"I suspect you have heard of the Panthalassa clan", no, it can be, Aqua Regina stopped that war with her power, that's how she became weak in the first place. "Luchia, I have also heard that you plan to marry the panthalassa prince", I nodded, "I forbid it". I was shocked that I couldn't marry the man I wanted to,

"Mother, you have already had your time, now it's mine", I saw the look on her angry face and before I knew it she began to scream and vanish. I have a feeling that this wasn't over.


	3. She spoke to me

"Ahhhhhhh", not again, this time everyone ran to my room,

"Luchia, are you alright" said Noelle, everyone could see I was frozen, Lina even rang Kaito to come and help, he was here in less than 2 minutes.

"I spoke to her", everyone was shocked,

"What did she say" said Kaito,

"That all of our mothers died in the war that I saw the night before, the war was mermaids vs the Panthalassa Clan and that she would not allow the wedding to go on", I was still in frozen state and all the mermaid princesses were shocked of how their mothers died, but none of them looked at Kaito for he would never do such a thing. "But what about Aqua Regina, she stopped the war with her powers" said Karen,

"Thats what I thought, I think she was a little late" I muttered. Kaito became worried and I was in his arms, everyone went back to bed, but not me and Kaito, "Why didn't you tell me yesterday about the dream" he whispered

"Because that is all I though it was, a dream".

"Come on, I'll carry you to bed", he lifted me in the air and took me up stairs and laid me on my bed, he stared out of the window, "Do you really think she could still be alive" he said,

"No, but her spirit could be", he got into my bed and put his arm around me.

"I won't let her ruin your decisions" and he kissed me goodnight as I slept in his arms.

XXXXX

It had been a week since Kaito proposed, only a week to do and everyone was so excited, everyone was running round getting it all ready, seriously they could use a break. They were planning one big wedding which wasn't necessary but for the north pacific mermaid princess it was, the mermaids from my country came and they were so happy, but I didn't tell them about my mother. To be honest I didn't really talk to anyone, not even Kaito, I just locked myself in my room, until I heard a knock at the door, "Luchia, it's me, let me in", it sounded like Hippo and Hippo I could actually talk to. I let him in, and went back to sulking on my bed, "still thinking about you mother", I nodded, "did you know that my father knew her" my head shot up. "Yes, he was her guardian like I am yours, but isn't it weird Luchia that you haven't told anyone her actual name, do you even know what it is?" I nodded,

"It's Luchera" Hippo nodded.

"Luchia please come down stairs, everyone is so worried and we want you to be happy for you wedding, all you friend from home are down there, even Chihiro", I smiled at my old friend name, I always used to play with her in the sea, we were the best of friends, I nodded and followed Hippo out of the room. Everyone was sitting around waiting, when I came in to the room everyone stared at me, but what I didn't notice was someone running to me and giving me a big hug, it actually made me jump, I pulled the person away to see who it was. It was Chihiro, my best friend from home, "Long time no see Luchia, have you been well, well I guess you have taking from that you have all these friends and a fiancé". I began to become depressed again for I haven't been well, I told her all about Luchera, everyone listened to the part about the name for I never mentioned it, still my mother has not interfered which was worrying, it meant she was still waiting for the right moment to spring and then my love life would be over and I might have to marry someone from home, no fair. Chihiro listened the whole way and she was shocked that I was being haunted by my own mother and that she would try and ruin my marriage, "I know that your mother is being an ass because of her death my a Panthalassa, but if you see her again just tell her that Kaito would never do anything to hurt you", I wasn't sure,

"I think she gets that part but she is too stubborn to listen to what I have to say, let's just face it, something bad is going to happen" I said as I sulked. Everyone else began to sulk too, but Lina still looked like there was hope, "Luchia, your mother needs to face the fact that this is your time now, she has had her time, now I know you have already told her that but it is just her way of tell you that she doesn't want you to end up like her, she's worried that her own daughter will die the same way she did" said Lina. She was right, my mother was way to protective, she needed to see that I can trust Kaito and that she doesn't need to worry about the chose I have made, I nodded with a smile and everyone was happy now that there was actually some light in my face. We spent the rest of the day talking and just doing normal stuff actually, I went shopping with Chihiro, it was so funny because she had never seen some of the stuff that people sold, she did belong underwater after all. I went to sleep that night hoping that my mother might show up so I can tell her what we all talked about this morning.


	4. Last night of being me

"Luchia" a whisper spoke,

"Luchia" it said again,

"Mother" I shouted, a bright light flashed in front of me, when the light faded I could see my beautiful mother in front of me,

"Luchia" she said calmly.

"Please mother see to reason, Kaito would never hurt me, even the other mermaid princess believe in him" I said, she shut her eyes and went red,

"ENOUGH LUCHIA" she shouted, I went into shock, "your acting like a stupid child Luchia, don't you understand that Panthalassa Clan were the ones that killed me, how could the other mermaid princesses trust that prince when their mothers were killed as well?"

"Because they have seen Kaito and they trust him with their lives",

"then they are all stupid children" she turned away from me,

"why won't you understand my love for him" I began to cry, "I bet you never understood" she turned to see me crying.

"Luchia I am only doing this because I know what all Panthalassa's are like, they are vile and cruel" she turned to me again and came closer,

"then you don't know Kaito, he makes my heart skip a beat" I stopped crying and looked up at her.

"Luchia, I don't care what you have to say but I am stopping this all one way or another, but don't worry you shall have you wedding but I don't know what will happen after it". She started to laugh wickedly and she disappeared again.

"WAIT" I shouted, I woke up as usual but strangely I wasn't alone, by my bed was Hippo having a cup of tea, "HIPPO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" I shouted, he put down the cup of tea.

"Well I knew you would have another dream tonight and I guess I was right" he said nice and calmly, which I wasn't, but I looked down "what happened this time, did you tell your mother what was to be told" I nodded.

"She will not disrupt the wedding, but she will after it, and I don't know what she will do, she won't see to reason, she doesn't care and she won't listen" I began to cry.

"Luchera is being very dark indeed, well at least your wedding won't be ruined" he said picking up the tea again, I went red,

"AT LEAST?...AT LEAST? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE MIGHT DO BECAUSE I DON'T AND RIGHT NOW MY MOTHER IS ON THE SIDE TO KILL KAITO". I chucked the tea out of his hand and it fell to the floor, "Wait...that's her plan, after my wedding I will be bound to Kaito and when he dies I will have been broken and my mother will think that I won't get over Kaito and never marry again. Oh god Hippo help" I burst out in tears and Hippo comforted me.

XXXXX

"Why would she do such a thing to her own daughter? It's not right" said Chihiro, everyone was round,

"what did she say to you last night?" asked Kaito, I looked at him worried that soon he might be dead,

"she will allow the wedding but after it, it shall turn in to hell, and she might try to kill you Kaito". I said on the edge of crying, everyone looked at Kaito concerned,

"do you know how she will do it?" asked Noelle, I shock my head,

"but I can sense that it will be very dark and powerful". Everyone was quiet,

"cheer up Luchia, the wedding is in less than 2 days, keep on smiling" said Chihiro, that really helped, all the girls started to shove all the boys off so they could get to work for the wedding. All the girls, even Lina, started to tie me to a chair and did my make up, it was all basically testers to see which one made me look prettier, by the end of the day we were all tired and my face looked like it had been replaced my a panda. We all went shopping earlier and picked me out a dress and 6 bridemaids dresses, my dress looked really nice actually but I still wasn't happy about my mother and what she was doing, why couldn't she just leave me alone. Luckily she didn't interfere with my dream that night.

I woke up the next morning and walked down stairs with everyone wondering if I saw Luchera, I spoke my head and they were all relieved but also worried of what she was planning to ruin Luchia and Kaito. The whole day was full of planning for the big day tomorrow, to be honest it was a bit much, I never really got to speak to Kaito for the whole day, but when everything was almost done and they wanted me and Kaito to leave we got to be together on the beach watching the sunset. "You ready for tomorrow?" asked Kaito, I didn't know what to say, yes and no, my hearts was beating like crazy, I was soon going to be Kaito's mermaid princess. I shrugged my shoulders and realised that there was a tear flowing down my face, Kaito wiped it away and turned to face me, "I know that you mother is being stroppy with all this but I'll be fine and I will protect you until I breathe my last breath". He hugged me and kissed my neck and biting it, I moaned and he laughed, we sat down and watched the dolphins jumping up out of the water. After the sun set everyone started to call us back and put blindfolds on us so we couldn't see what everything looked like, we all were so excited and we totally forgot about Luchera, it was perfect. Hanon wanted me to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow and we left early, she pushed me to my room and locked the door.

"So Luchia, are you excited?" she said, I nodded, "how about the wedding night, we have all agreed that you can have you wedding night on land" I blushed like mad, that gave me thoughts. "I'm sorry about you mother Luchia, I know it must be hard for you to have an over protective mother" I spoke my head,

"she's not over protective, she's selfish, she just wants me to live in misery for the rest of my life probably married to some other fish boy". We both nodded and for part of the night all the girls came in and we started to play Hanon's fortune cards, looks like my wedding will be great and Hanon and Lina's boyfriend might propose soon as well, but not for a while. It was about 11:00 when we finally got to sleep and tonight would be the last night of me being the way I am now.


	5. Big Day

Today was the day, me and Kaito were finally going to be together, it was rather uncomfortable last night when Hanon started to go on about our wedding night, which usually has sex in. As tradition I wasn't allowed to see Kaito until our wedding actually begun, I wanted to see him so bad, I woke up that day with all the girls charging into my room with a smile on the faces, they were so happy that it was the big day. They literally had to tie me down to do my makeup, I wouldn't stop fidgeting, to tell you the truth, I think I slept half way through when they were putting it on. Because I had no father to take me down the isle, Lina let me borrow Masahiro just for this, he accepted now he was waiting with Lina for me, I didn't want to look in the mirror for I might see a complete stranger standing in front of me, as I stood up in my dress, Chihiro came rushing to me in a bridesmaids dress and hugged me lightly not wanting to ruin me. "Oh my god, Luchia, you look beautiful, I wish I was you," she said and I smiled,

"do you really wish to have a mother that is going to try and kill you husband" I sort of joke,

"ok, that is enough, today you do not thing, not one bit, of those dreams you are having, understand?" she said army like,

"yes sir" I laughed. We both smiled as Hanon and Seira came and picked up my veil,

"Luchia, it's time" said Hanon, I looked round and saw all the mermaids and Masahiro smiling at me, I nodded,

"thank you everyone" I said before taking my first step. My heart felt like it was about to explode, if I wasn't marrying Kaito I would have ran for my life by now. I heard the music begin to play and that's when I stopped, "I can't do this",

"WHAT?" shouted everyone,

"Luchia, it's alright to feel nervous but we will always be there to protect you and Kaito no matter what" said Coco, that made me feel a little better, so I grabbed Masahiro's arm and we started to walk down the aisle. Everyone was staring at me smiling, it was unbearable, but I held it together, I then began to focus my eyes on Kaito at the end, he was there smiling at me and I felt like I was about to melt. I gulped as we got to the end and Masahiro put my hand on Kaito's, he looked into my eyes like he was looking into my soul, I smiled back at him and faced the front to the priest. He gestured everyone to sit down,

"dearly beloved," he began "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dōmoto Kaito and Nanami Luchia in holy matrimony, now before we begin, does anyone object to the marriage of these two people" thoughts in my head of my mother were swirling round, even when Chihiro told me not to think of her, I just can't help it. I saw Kaito look at me and pulled a sympathy face, he squeezed my hand and smiled at me, he really does care.

No one answer, "very well, Dōmoto Kaito do you take Nanami Luchia to be your lawful wedded wife (and all the rest of the speech)" said the priest,

"I do" said Kaito, I smiled to myself,

"and do you Nanami Luchia take Dōmoto Kaito to be your lawful wedded husband"

"I do" this time Kaito smiled,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride". It wasn't long after he said that before Kaito had his lips glued to mine, I was really melting I knew it, I put my arms round him neck and everyone began cheering, I pulled away to see all the other mermaids lunging at me, even Lina, but I didn't care.

* * *

I was so happy, "Luchia" said Chihiro, "come on, we have a surprise for you and Kaito, your new husband" I laughed and followed her with Kaito behind me. We had to walk a while until we got to the hotel and inside was dark, as we took our first 3 steps in, the lights switched on,

"SURPRISE" shouted everyone, and I mean everyone, Noelle came up to me,

"we thought taking the you guys didn't set up an after party, maybe we should" I smiled the biggest smile I could, "play the music" and music came on in a blast, everyone started dancing. Kaito grabbed my hands and danced with me, it was not long after that when the next song came on which was a slow dance, I never knew really how to dance to these but I went with it, Hanon was dancing with Nagisa and Lina was dancing with Masahiro and Karen was dancing with Noelle, everyone was dancing with someone.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Kaito, he nodded and kissed me,

"I want you to have the best day of your life, especially tonight" that was when I went red, yeah I forgot about the wedding night, but I a way I was excited, I want to be with him forever and I will. He kissed me again until Masahiro tapped him on the shoulder,

"may I?" he said, Kaito nodded and went to dance with Seira,

"thank you for giving me away today, for the past few years you have always been like a brother to me" I said,

"no problem"

"so, when are you and Lina getting married?" he laughed

"maybe I will propose to her in a few months, let the excitement of your wedding go down first"

"and are you having fun with your tail"

"I am getting the hang of it, thank you". We didn't speak until the song was over, the night felt like it had been going on for years, more rock songs came on and by the 20th song I was tired as hell. I sat down and watched Seira treed on Kaito's feet, for some strange reason it felt like I was being dragged to sleep.

* * *

"Luchia" a voice whispered before a big bang of light shone to reveal my mother, "had a nice day?" she said, I knew that she wouldn't be happy,

"you said that you wouldn't disturb my wedding day",

"true, but I'm not here to disturb, I'm just here to tell you to let him go before he is gone" I was getting angry.

"Don't you dare touch him" she smiled,

"oh, I won't be the one touching him"

"what?"

"you'll find out in a few days, enjoy the short days of your married life Luchia, just remember that I am doing this for you" before I could say anything she was gone and I was left in darkness.

* * *

I was being woken up by Chihiro and Kaito, while everyone else was dancing, I looked down, "Luchia what happened, she came didn't she?" said Chihiro, I nodded and got up,

"it doesn't matter, I want to enjoy tonight and not think about it" I said, Kaito looked at me with worrying eyes but nodded and took my hand and brought me back to the dance floor where he kissed me in front of everyone else,

"OOOOOOOOO" everyone shouted while laughing, I kisses him back and after another hour of dancing it got to 1:00am so everyone went to bed. Me and Kaito were still on the dance floor dancing to a quiet slow dance song, my head on him chest, I looked at him, and he looked at me concerned,

"Luchia, please tell me what the dream was about" he said, I sighed,

"she was saying that she wanted he to end it with you in the next few days before you are gone, and that she isn't the one that will hurt you, what does she mean Kaito, I'm scared, I don't wanted to lose you, I just got you" I felt like crying but he just stroked my head,

"you will never lose me, I will always fight for you no matter what, I will never leave you" he grabbed my chin and peeked me on the lips before picking me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I said,

"well it is our wedding night, so let's enjoy it"

"well actually our wedding night was about a few hours ago, so good morning" he laughed,

"good morning to you too" he kissed me, stopped the music and brought me upstairs.

* * *

**Guess what all of you, the next chapter has lemon, taking it is the Easter holidays I will 100% do it, I might even do it today, I'm getting excited, I don't know about you, until next time.**


	6. One night

Kaito brought me upstairs quietly and got to my door, we noticed a sign on it with Hanon's hand writing, "Don't make to much noise" it said, it made me blush but him laugh, he opened the door closed and set me down on the bed. He sat on the side of the bed staring out the window,

"do you want to do this Luchia, because I don't wish to ever hurt you" he said, that Baka (idiot), I sat up, turned his face and smacked my lips onto him, his arms searched round my body to the end of my dress. I pulled away and stopped his hands,

"just remember that I will never let you go and my mother can go to hell before touching you" I said before helping him take dress off, he found out it wasn't that easy so it had to be done at the back. He untied the knots at the back and watched it slip down revealing my bare back, with no bra, and my pants attached to stockings. He put his arms round my stomach kissing my neck, I moaned and threw my head back and his hands moved up to my breasts, I stopped his hands and turned around to undo his tie, he smiled at me as I put his tie round his neck bringing him closer to my face. I dropped the tie and began to undo the buttons of his shirt,

"I love you so much, my mermaid princess" he said, I blushed and pulled his shirt off, he grabbed my waist and pulled my chest against his, I gasped at the skin on skin connection. His face moved down to my neck biting, kissing and licking it, I continued to moan, he kept on going lower until he reached my breasts and began to lick them, I grabbed his hair as he began to take one of my breast and suck on it. My legs were like jelly and I was trying so hard not to wake anyone up, my hands moved down to the buckle of his belt and and undid it, taking the belt and forced him up away from my breasts to my lips. He pushed me against the wall as I pulled down his trousers, my arms snaked around his neck bringing him closer. He pulled away and I looked at him confused but he just smiled, and then I knew why, he put me over his shoulders and plonked me down on the bed while getting on top of me, we were both breathing rapidly but we didn't care. He sat up and unclipped to attachments to my pants and slowly, one by one, removed my stockings from my legs and throw them the other side of the room. He grabbed my thighs and brought my legs round his thigh and lend forward and kissed my neck, my arms down to his pants and grabbed them but was stopped by Kaito,

"I don't think so my mermaid, I think you should go first" he said grabbing my pants and slidding them off. He looked down in awe at my fully naked body and quick as lightning ripped off his pants and pinned my down, "you have been a very naughty mermaid" he whispered, "I think you should be punished",

"oh and what have I down wrong my prince" I joined in,

"you have been too sexy" I looked at him,

"since when do you talk dirty?"

"since I got into bed with you." He positioned himself and kissed my before thrusting into me, I screamed into his kiss, it would have been a lot quieter than if he didn't kiss me, Hanon would have been at my door hitting me to keep it down. I notice a tear coming down my cheek the same time he noticed and he kissed it away, "I'll started off slow, for both out sacks" he said, I nodded,

"ok" I moaned louder, but not too loud and he began to move, my legs moved round his waist to give him more access. My arms were on him waist and he started to kiss me ferociously, his tongue slipped into my mouth and we fought for dominance, of course he won, he started to move faster and harder,

"Kaito" I said, and that got him over the edge, he moved unbelievable fast, I was so close, "oh god, don't stop". I grabbed his arms and flipped us over so I was ontop, we stopped for a few seconds, just staring at each other, I lent forward and kissed him as I met each of his thrusts, I broke the kiss and lent back and met my climax, but before I could scream Kaito sat up and swallowed my scream. We stopped and I fell forward onto his chest breathing rapidly and listening to his heart, it was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard,

"Luchia?" he whispered, I looked up

"yes"

"thank you" I nodded, "good night my wife" he kissed me lovingly and I got off of him and we snuggled against each others naked body and fell asleep knowing that we had each other to love, and love is the strongest thing.

* * *

I had no idea where I was when I woke up, first it began with Hanon knocking on our door, "get up lazy bums, you may be married and had a busy night last night but you can't stay in bed all day, if you don't come out in 5 minutes I'm coming in there with a camera and taking picture, posting them up on the Internet". I opened my eyes with a groan and turned to Kaito who was staring at me leaning toward me and gave me a kiss,

"come on, I don't want my naked body on the Internet" he said, I smiled and nodded, he lifted me up off the bed and set me on my feet on the floor, we quickly got dress and got out the door to find Hanon outside. Kaito continued to walk and Hanon grabbed my arms dragging me back into my room,

"so how was last night" she said,

"nosy, it was ok" I said,

"ok? Is that all you can say"

"ok ok, it was wonderful, I never felt so much pleasure to be so close to the person I love" she smile

"that's more like it, oh and nice hickey" she began to laugh and I blushed,

"I don't know about you but I'm going to have some breakfast" Hanon stopped laughing and we left the room to go downstairs. When we got downstairs all the mermaids were around Kaito asking him how it was, they are all perverts, he saw me and said "Luchia please help" I laughed and Chihiro came to me,

"good morning Dōmoto Luchia"

"oh shut up, it's too early to go on about the name change, oh and good morning to you too" she laughed,

"I'm guessing you slept well"

"ok, note to self, all mermaids are nosy and perverts" everyone laughed. Nikora comes into the room,

"I heard that, and to let you know, you are also a mermaid, and you are insulting your own sister" she laughed, "anyway, breakfast is served, I got just a little something special for the bride and groom",

"just to let you know that I was a bride yesterday, not today" I said,

"well your going to have to deal with it", I was surrounded by people who cared so much, I don't care if they are nosy, pervert or even Panthalassa princes, they are my family and I will love them till my last breath.

* * *

**I told you I would try and do another chapter today, I hope you guys liked it, please review, I do love reviews, tell me how to improve**

**EBI-even better if**

**WWW-what went well**

**Until next time**


End file.
